Die Geschichte
KoGaMa (Der stärkste Krieger der Welt) --------------Infos--------------- Die Welt: Eine große von Krieg zerrüttete Welt die im Dunkeln liegt. Die Charaktere: GuixStaR65: Er ist ein sehr mächtiger weiser Krieger und wird oft als ,,die Schnelle Klinge des Todes'' bezeichnet. Seine Waffen sind ein großes Silberschild und ein Langschwert. Er trägt eine silbergoldene Rüstung, die kaum Schwachstellen aufweist. Außerdem ist er der Meister der Phönixritter. GM Psiiclox (Psiiclox): Er gilt bisher als stärkster Krieger der Welt und auch als einer der mächtigsten. Über ihn stehen nur noch die korrupte Regierung, für die er scheinbar arbeitet und der Orden der Phönixritter. Seine Waffen sind ein Langschwert mit Lichtenergie und ein Dolch, der aus dem Zahn eines Drachen geformt ist. Er wird oft ,,Zorn von Akrenon'' genannt und hatte im letzten Krieg gegen 4 Armeen gleichzeitig gekämpft. Itzuhido: Er ist ebefalls ein mächtiger Krieger, der aber eher unbekannt ist. Er befreite in der entscheidenden Schlacht zwei der drei Hauptstädte des Landes. Er trägt zwei lange strahlend glänzende silberne Katanas mit sich. Die Zwei Katanas haben auch dunkle Elemente die aus purer Dunkelheit bestehen. Er wird oft ,,Drachenwürger'' genannt wegen der Drachentötungsrekordzahl 440. Dazu hatte er einen Tödlicher Blitzdrachen gezähmt (Der Tödliche Blitz ist der gefährlichste Drache und äußerst Selten). Abaddon: Er ist ebenfalls sehr mächtig und einer der führenden Mitglieder des Phönixritterordens. Er trägt oft eine Axt bei sich. HYPER 65: Er ist der Hauptgeneral der korrupten Regierung und bekannt dafür, die ihm zugesprochenen Landteile zu terrorisieren. Er fürchtet sich von iliyaz99 und streitet sich oft mit Nickname 4780. Nickname 4780 (Nickname): Er ist ebenfalls ein General, aber bekam nur einen Landteil zugesprochen wegen einer Intrige von HYPER 65. Nickname ließ die Bevölkerung seines Gebietes in Minen arbeiten um jede Menge Gold zu beschaffen. Aethus: Er war ebenfalls mal General der korrupten Regierung, aber als er eine Rebellion plante starb er durch die Hand von iliyaz99. iliyaz99: Er ist der böse und egoistische Herrscher der korrupten Regierung, der sein Volk aufs brutalste terrorisiert und sich für einen Gott hält. Dank seines Fetts und seines mangelnden Könnens kann er kaum richtig kämpfen. Er vertraut seinen Leibwächtern sehr. Black Angel 123: Sie ist die letzte Überlebende der zweiten Hauptstadt. Sie wurde zu ein Mitglied einer Widerstandsgruppe, nachdem sie erfuhr dass iliyaz99 den Angriff plante. --------Geschichte--------- HYPER 65:,,Und da hat er ihn die Klinge so richtig reingerammt!'' Nickname:,,Schon wieder ein Sieg für GM Psiiclox!'' 5 Tage später... GuixStaR65: ,,Aufwachen, Itzuhido. Wir haben noch einen langen Weg vor uns.'' Itzuhido: ,,Ok. Immerhin dauert es eh nur noch 2 Tage. Für eine erste Mission mit jemand anderen ist das schon ganz schön hart.'' GuixStaR65:,,Für jemanden der im Alleingang zwei Städte befreit hatte und 440 Drachen getötet hat müsste das kein Problem sein.'' Itzuhido:,,Da hast du schon recht.'' Die beiden gingen zur Festung der Phönixritter. Abaddon: ,,Ich habe euch wegen einen wichtigen Plan hergerufen. Wir haben beschlossen, einen Großangriff auf die erste Hauptstadt zu machen, um iliyaz99 ein für allemal zu vernichten. Eine große Legion wird die Mauern der Stadt angreifen, während wir uns durch die Müllschächte ins innere schleichen. Dann müssen wir uns durch das gut bewachte Schloss durchkämpfen. Dann kämpfen wir gemeinsam gegen iliyaz99 und seine Wachen.'' GuixStaR65:,,Das hört sich gut an. Wir müssen aber auch vorsichtig sein wegen GM Psiiclox. Wenn er bei iliyaz99 ist wäre unser Plan ein Misserfolg.'' Abaddon:,,Ja das könnte auch sein. Wir müssen aber alles auf diesen einen Versuch setzen. Diese Tyrannei wird nie enden wenn sie nicht gestoppt wird.'' Die Phönixritter begannen mit dem Angriff. Eine riesige Armee machte sich auf zur Hauptstadt und kämpfte dort gegen die Verteidigung. GuixStaR und Nightkiller gingen in den Palast und bekämpften dort erfolgreich die Wachen, während Abaddon und der Hohe Rat gegen Psiiclox kämpfte, um ihn abzulenken. GuixStaR65 wurde am Bein getroffen nachdem die Beinrüstung beschädigt wurde. GuixStaR65:,,Hier wird mein Ende sein. Ich werde bestimmt sterben. Aber ich will keinen unwürdigen Tod sterben.'' GuixStaR65 kämpfte sich trotz verletzten Beines durch die Armeen und tötete HYPER 65 und Nickname, während GM Psiiclox GuixStaR65 von hinten angriff und ihn tötete. Abaddon lag sehr schwer verletzt am Boden neben seinen Kameraden, die zur hälfte abgeschlachtet wurden. Itzuhido konnte den Rest der Armee besiegen in seinen Rachedurst. Es stehen sich GM Psiiclox und Itzuhido gegenüber im Thronsaal. Psiiclox:,,Und was jetzt? Willst du mich jetzt auch bekämpfen und einen unwürdigen Tod sterben? Es stirbt sowieso jeder der mich angreift. So war es immer. Ich siege immer. Kein Wunder wieso ich der stärkste Krieger der Welt bin. Ich könnte wenn ich will iliyaz99 stürzen, aber ich mache es nicht, weil ich zur Zeit keine Lust habe. Was sind deine letzten Worte, bevor ich dich erledige?'' Itzuhido:,,Du bist so siegessicher und überheblich. Genau das kann deine Schwäche sein. Einst warst du ein Held, der die Königreiche der Wüste bezwang um die drei Hauptstädte zu beschützen. Aber als iliyaz99 die drei Hauptstädte angriff und einnahm, wurdest du einer seiner Gefolgsmäner. Wie dumm dass du dich ihn angeschlossen hast. Wieso tatest du das? Du hättest ein Held sein können und iliyaz99 besiegen können.'' Psiiclox:,,Ich schloss mich ihn an, damit ich der Wächter des Dunkelkristalls wurde, mitdem ich das Zentrum verdunkeln konnte und weil ich der mächtigste sein wollte. Ein Held ist nichts weiter als ein Mörder der denkt für das gute zu kämpfen. Ich bin eher realistisch und will damit sagen, dass die Welt aus Verrat und Intrigen besteht. Und jetzt töte ich dich.'' Itzuhido stürmte auf GM Psiiclox und es entbrannte ein heftiger Kampf. Nach einer kurzen Zeit schlitzte GM Psiiclox die Brust von Itzuhido auf und trat ihn ins Gesicht und dann weiter nach hinten. Die verletzten Mitglieder des hohen Rates der Phönixritter gaben ihre Hoffnung auf. Doch Itzuhido stand trotz Verletzungen auf. Er nahm sein zweites Schwert. Itzuhido:,,Solange ich lebe hast du mich nicht besiegt. Ich kämpfe immer weiter, um dich zu zerstören. Ich tu das für die Phönixritter, für die Welt und für GuixStaR65. ICH WERDE DICH AUFSCHLITZEN UND IN EINZELTEILE ZERHAC KEN. ICH SCHWÖRE DAS AUF GUIXSTARS BLUT!!!'' Itzuhido stürmte erneut auf GM Psiiclox zu, aber konnte auf die Seite getreten werden. Psiiclox schlug dann mit dem Schwert in Richtung Itzuhidos Hals. Itzuhido wehrt es ab. Die beiden kämpfen weiter. Langsam wird Itzuhido stärker und übernimmt die Überhand. Dabei erinnerte er sich an den Dämonenschwur. Itzuhido sprang eiter nah hinten. Dabei sprach er den Spruch aus. Er bekam die Kraft des Vorhersehungsblickes und wurde zu einen Halbdämon. Dafür starb der beste Freund von Itzuhido. Aber da GuixStaR65 schon getötet wurde kam der Gegenzug nicht. Itzuhido stürmte erneut auf Psiiclox und Psiiclox auf Itzuhido. Als die beiden aufeinandertrafen parierte Itzuhido Psiiclox's tödlichen Schlag und stach dabei in seinen Magen, worauf GM Psiiclox schwer verletzt und blutend auf dem Boden fiel. Er stand erneut auf, nahm seinen Dunkelheitskristall, mitdem er sich heilen konnte. Itzuhido reagierte aber schnell, griff von hinten an, stach ihn in die Schulter, sprang in einen Salto hinauf während er sich in der Luft umdrehte und das Gesicht von Psiiclox aufschlitzte und mit seinen zweiten Schwert den Kristall der Dunkelheit zerschmetterte. Psiiclox:,,Aber ich bin doch der stärkste Krieger. Ich lasse mich nicht von einen Halbdämon aufhalten, wenn ich doch schon 4 Armeen auslöschte. Ich werde dich auslöschen. Mir wurde die Unsterblichkeit versprochen. Itzuhido:,,Es ist vorbei. Ich habe deinen Kristall zerbrochen und dich besiegt. Du bist verloren. Deine Überheblichkeit war dein Verhängnis. Du hast zwei Möglichkeiten. Entweder ich töte dich jetzt gleich und du bist deinen Qualen los oder ich lasse dich qualvoll und langsam sterben, hauptsache du lebst ein paar Minuten länger.'' Psiiclox nahm sein Dolch und brachte sich um. Itzuhido nahm die Bruchstücke des Dunkelkristalls und reparierte ihn mit Magie. Er belebte GuixStaR65 wieder, worauf der Dunkelkristall endgültig zerstört wurde. Abaddon und die anderen Ratsmitglieder wurden medizinisch von Black Angels Widerstandsgruppe versorgt. Sie mussten sich wieder nach draußen kämpfen und flüchteten in die zweite Hauptstadt, von woher Black Angel stammt. Itzuhido ließ sich dort nieder und nahm den Dunkelstahlpalast ein. Er wurde Herrscher der dort ansässigen Dunkelelfen. Die Mauern wurden mehr ausgebaut, teilweise mit Holz, während die Dunkelelfen die Stadt bewachten. Die Phönixritter wurden großteils umgebracht, während iliyaz99 seine Macht behielt. Itzuhido ging dann alleine weiter und begann mit seinen Kampf gegen die Regierung. KoGaMa (Anfang vom Ende) 4 Monate später... GuixStaR65:,,Iliyaz griff kaum noch an. Jetzt sind wir sicher, da wir unsere Mauern repariert haben. Die Wachen sind alle gut aufgestellt, bis auf dem Ostteil, wo aber viele Fallen sind. Es kommt kein Feind zu uns.'' Itzuhido:,,Ja, aber genau das ist, was mich stört. Genau das... Vielleicht wartet iliyaz nur auf eine Gelegenheit, zuzuschlagen oder vielleicht aber hatte die Armee von iliyaz99 Drachen gezüchtet und fliegt über unsere Hauptstadt und mein kleines Volk aus erfahrenen Dunkelelfenkriegern wird gerade eben geröstet.'' Itzuhido rannte schnell ins Zentrum der Stadt. Tatsächlich fand ein Angriff statt. Die Soldaten waren alle tod. Iliyaz und seine Wachen stolzierten auf der Hauptstraße. iliyaz:,,Stellt euch mal vor, wie das Volk reagieren würden, wenn sich herausstellt dass ihr großer Held tot ist und ich ihnen seinen Kopf zeige. Diese Schlacht werden wir gewinnen. Das steht fest. Die Festung ist mit 80% meines Militärs belagert und die Stadt selbst brennt gerade. Itzuhido kann zwar in Flammen überleben wie auch in Kälte, aber nicht wenn er von meinen Scharfschützen getroffen wird. Einer hatte ihn schon getroffen mit einen Giftpfeil. Itzuhido kann jetzt nicht mehr als 50 Meter entfernt von mir sein. Er muss hierher kommen ob er will oder nicht. Und weil ich auf einer weiten flachen EBene stehe wird er sich nicht so leicht verstecken können.'' Itzuhido hatte aber einen anderen Plan. Für den Fall einer Übernahme hatten die Dunkelelfen den Boden einige Löcher zugefügt, sodass man von unten durchstechen kann. Itzuhido geht in die Kanalisation unter iliyaz und sticht mit seinen Schwert gezielt auf das vordere rechte Bein von iliyaz's Pferd. Es fällt um. Die Leibwachen ringen sich um iliyaz und decken sich mit ihren Schilden, um iliyaz zu schützen. Nachdem Itzuhido einen Leibwachen schwer verletzt hatte gingen sie in einen sicheren Bereich. Sie müssen aber dank iliyaz's niedriger Geschwindigkeit langsam laufen. Itzuhido springt hinauf zur Oberfläche und rennt auf iliyaz's Leibwachen zu. Die Wachen schicken erstmal einen von den 5 überlebenden los. Itzuhido konnte ihn besiegen, indem er eine Handgranate hinter ihn warf, was ihn aufschreckte und wodurch er in Itzuhidos Klinge lief. Die anderen 4 griffen zusammen an und konnten Itzuhido in die Flucht schlagen. iliyaz floh in seine Festung. iliyaz:,,Ich befehle hiermit den Mord an sämtlichen Frauen und Kindern im Volk und brennt ihre Häuser nieder. Setzt Giftgas ein um andere Dörfer auszulöschen und lasst den Wut eurer Drachen freien Lauf. Heute Nacht wird die Terrornacht sein! Itzuhido wird dann sicher hierher gelockt und wir töten ihn vor den Augen der Widerstandsbewegungen und meinen Soldaten.'' Leibwache:,,Das ist ein äußerst schlimmer Plan. Du willst sozusagen dein Volk auslöschen, nur um Itzuhido eine Falle zu stellen wegen deines Größenwahns? Selbst wenn Itzuhido tot wäre dann hätten wir kaum noch was, was wir regieren könnten. Kein Volk, keine treuen Soldaten mehr. Nur noch eine Handvoll Legionen, die nicht viel größer sind als die Armeen der Dunkelelfen. Wir wären geliefert.'' iliyaz:,,Ganz und garnicht. Die Überlebenden werden versklavt. Außerdem werden mir viele Sklaven zugeliefert und ich habe Söldner angeheuert. Ich hätte dann wieder ein großes Reich. Und nun zu dir, du hast Hochverrat begangen. VERHAFTET IHN!!!'' Leibwache:,,Nein. DU hast Hochverrat begangen. Du schlachtest dien Volk ab, lässt es unter schlimmsten Bedingungen leben und unter dummen Gesetzen. Du lässt unser Land hungern und lachst über unsere Vorfahren. Du hast den letzten Krieg ausgelößt und das Land verwüstet! Ich hätte in der zweiten Stadt eher Itzuhido unterstützen sollen.'' Der Leibwache wurde dann sofort umgebracht. Währenddessen... Das Militär kämpft gegen das Volk des Landes. Viele Orte stehen in Flammen. Widerstandsgruppen kämpfen gegen Soldaten. Ein Bürgerkrieg brach aus. Außerdem kamen die Dunkelelfen aus dem Norden und halfen dem Widerstand. Aus dem Plan, Itzuhido eine Falle zu stellen wurde ein weiterer großer Krieg. Viel Schlimmer als der vorherige. Itzuhido mobilisiert seine Armee. In den Tunneln der Stadt konnten Teile seiner Armee überleben. Er marschierte mit seiner Armee in Richtung erste HAuptstadt und befahl den sofortigen Angriff. Überall sah man Krieger kämpfen. Der Boden färbte sich schon rot und es roch ur nach Flammen und Leichen. Es war die Hölle. Glorreiche Helden gehen unter und viele Leute wurden abgeschlachtet. Die Armee von iliyaz kämpfte nicht fair und griff mit Giftgas und gezähmten Drachen an. Die Widerstandsgruppen nutzten die Offensive und die Devensive und konnten sich noch halten. Die Dunkelelfen planten die Strategien der Widerstandskämpfer und versuchte, Zivilisten und verletzte zu retten. Die Armee von Itzuhido stürmte mitten ins Schlachtfeld. Dabei ging sie rücksichtslos vor, aber konnte nachdem 2 Drittel der Armee gestorben ist zum Tor gelangen und es freikämpfen. Das Tor wurde dann druch ein Katapult aufgesprengt. Die Widerstandsgruppe, die entschlossene Armee von Itzuhido und die Dunkelelfen rannten in die Stadt und töteten jeden, der eine Waffe trug und nicht von ihnen ist. Itzuhido ritt mit seinen Pferd durch die umkämpfte Stadt und konnte den Palast erreichen. Er schlich sich hinein nachdem er den Turm hinaufklettern musste und kam in den Thronsaal. iliyaz, der gerade schlafen gehen wollte weil er dachte, dass Itzuhido in der Schlacht gefallen sei, beleidigte Itzuhido und griff ihn an mit seinen Messer. Itzuhido konnte das Messer schnell und leicht abwehren und es iliyaz aus der Hand reißen. iliyaz spottete Itzuhido dann aus und betätigte dann den Alarmknopf, worauf die letzten drei Leibwächter reinkamen. Itzuhido stieß den einen auf dem Schrank und durchbohrte ihn während er auswich und den zweiten am Rücken schlug und den dritten aus dem Fenster trat worauf er weit in die Tiefe stürzte. Das Gelände um den Palast war ein blutiges Schlachtfeld geworden. iliyaz und Itzuhido standen sich gegenüber. iliyaz erzählte von all seinen neuen Terrorplänen für sein zweites Volk, bevor Itzuhido ohn die KNie zerchnitt, das Augenlicht nahm und den dicken Bauch aufschlitzte. Der Körpergeruch von iliyaz, der nach Scheisse stank schwand auch nachdem ein heftiger Wind ihn verwehte. iliyaz flehte vor Schmerz schreiend um Gnade, aber bekam keine. Itzuhido ging sehr grausam vor und schnitt ihn langsam die Haut ab. Dann stieß er iliyaz aus dem Fenster, nachdem er ihn das Herz ausriss. iliyaz stürzte in die Tiefe. Die Krieger bekamen das mit. iliyaz's Truppen wurdne in den Palast zurückgedrängt, während der Widerstand und die Dunkelelfen den Sieg feierten. Itzuhido gründete dann das neue vereinigte Königreich. Er gab die Herrschaft an GuixStaR65 weiter, weil GuixStaR65 ein fähiger Herrscher wäre und weil Itzuhido eher auf Abenteuerreisen geht. Nach 5 Monate des Restkampfes trat endlich Frieden ein. Keine Diktatur, kein GM Psiiclox und kein endloser Krieg und auch keine Angst. Es kam ein Frieden wie es ihn nie zuvor gab. Die Städte und Dörfer werden langsam wieder aufgebaut. iliyaz's Leiche konnte gefunden werden und wurde am Schandplatz verbannt. (Das Ende vom Ende) Es vergingen mehrere Jahre des Friedens. Das Land wurde zu einen prächtigen reichen Königreich, das von so ziemlich allen Seiten unterstützt wird. Sogar mehr Pflanzen wie Gräser wuchsen. Sogar die letzten Hochburgen von dem Iliyazregime fielen. Doch nichts ist so leicht wie es scheint... Währenddessen im Wüstenland im Palast... Elysiox: ,,Lass mich raten, schon weitere 400 Sklaven an perverse Herrscher verkauft? Wie viel Geld kam raus?'' Derkerhard: ,,Garnichts. Die an denen wir die Sklaven verkauft haben waren die Botschafter des Akatanischen Reiches.'' Elysiox:,,Was? Das Akatanische Reich? Die hassen doch Sklaverei. Es ist ja das reiche Königreich im Süden, das von Itzuhido und GuixStaR65 regiert wird. Ich glaub die haben sie genommen weil sie die Sklaven befreien wollen. Ich hab jetzt echt Angst falls wir in den Krieg ziehen wollen. Meine Hacks sind eingerostet weil ich sie lang nicht nutzte.'' Derkerhard:,,Sie waren nicht gerade nett und redeten schlecht über meine Leibwachen. Und außerdem redete der Anführer der Botschafter von einem Iliyaz99. Also der Diktator der vor 9 Jahren fiel.'' Elysiox:,,An den verkaufen wir doch einen Teil unserer Sklaven. Er lebt eigentlich eher im Norden und nicht im Akatanischen Reich. Wir müssen unser Sklavengeschäft aufgeben und unser Königreich auch. Bis ich meine Hacks wieder benutzen kann hängt mein Kopf bestimmt an einem dieser Speere. Ich flieh dann mal in den Norden um mit iliyaz zu sprechen. Du bleibst hier und wehrst den Angriff ab.'' Derkerhard:,,Was?! DIE DUNKELSTAHLLEGION WIRD UNS ALLE AUSLÖSCHEN!!!!!!! ICH GEH AUCH MI....'' Elysiox erstach Derkerhard und ritt los. Währenddessen in der Eisfelsburg hoch im Norden... Elysiox wurde in den Thronsaal gelassen. iliyaz99:,,Du weist ja, die Zurücksetzung meines körperlichen ZZustandes lief ja erfolgreich. Gestern erfuhr ich dass keine Energie mehr nötig sei. Ich habe noch 13 Jahre zu Leben. Ich verlange das Schwert der Gerechtigkeit! Mit dem Schwert in den Händen ist man unsterblich. Hole es mir. Es wird oft von GuixStaR65 getragen!'' Elysiox:,,Ja aber es gibt ein Problem. Die Dunkelstahllegion würde uns zuvor erledigen. Und außerdem gibts ja die von Legendrickx3 und xXPandaBaeXx angeführte edle Verteidigungsarmee der Vereinigung die ebenfalls mächtig ist. Wir könnten noch nicht vordringen. Hol du dir doch das Schwert wenn du doch scharf darauf bist, elender stinkender Fettsack! Oder lass es! Ich leg mich nicht mit Itzuhido, dem stärksten Krieger der Welt, an. Niemals!'' iliyaz99:,,Geh, deine Vergewaltigungssklaven hatten mir gut getan. Dein Geld kannst du vergessen. Ich verbanne dich in die Wüste. Dein Palast wird von meinen Wachen bewacht und du wirst durch Itzuhidos Klinge sterben.'' Elysiox ging in der Wüste und wurde dort festgehalten, bis anschließend die Dunkelstahllegion kam. Sie ritt auf schwarzen Leoparden mit ihren edlen und majestätischen Rüstungen. Schnell wie der Blitz und mit der Entschlossenheit, die stärker als jede Kraft ist. Sie griffen schnell an. Elysiox konnte allerdings seine Hacks aktivieren und tötete nach einem langen Duell ein Mitglied der Legion. Dann traf er auf Itzuhido. Er lächelte nur und nahm langsam sein Schwert aus der Scheide. Itzuhido: ,,Suchst du danach?'' Er nahm sein Schild und griff sehr schnell an. Er wehrte so ziemlich jede ATtacke von Elysiox ab und besiegte ihn dann im Duell. Elysiox versuchte es dann mit dem stärksten Hack, und zwar den Godhack. Er wurde dadurch schneller, stärker und geschickter. Anscheinend sind die beiden nun ebenbürtig, bis Itzuhido eine entscheidende Schwachstelle fand. Er stach einmal durch und zerstörte den Hack von Elysiox kurz bevor er Elysiox köpfte und unbeeindruckend weiterging. Währenddessen an der Grenze von Akata (Akata ist das LAnd der ersten zwei Teile, aber bekam erst nach dessen Befreiung den Namen.)... Legendrickx3:,,So haben wir unser Geschütz fertig. Es brennt Leute die zu Nahe kommen einfach nieder!'' PandaBae:,,Und welche denn? Seit Jahren kein Angriff und du erfindest eine Waffe als wären wir noch im iliyaz-krieg. Aber egal. Warte mal... da vorne... Der beweis dass deine Vorrichtung nutzvoll war. Eine Legion! ENdlich was zu tun für die Verteidigung!'' Die feindliche Armee stürmte wie wild auf die Mauern zu die das Land schützten. Sie wurden zwar großteils getroffen, aber ein paar davon konnten schließlich zu den Mauern gelangen und LegendRickx3s Flammenwerferkanonen zerstören. Sie kletterten hinauf, während die Wachen sie noch rechtzeitig töten wollen. Doch ihre Rüstungen waren stark und sie waren dennoch schnell. Schließlich kamen sie hinauf, töteten sämtliche Wache und umzingelten LegendRick und PandaBae und ihre Leibwachen. Die Wachen griffen schnell an aber wurden schnell getötet. PandaBae und LegendRick wurden entführt und vor iliyaz hingeworfen. Sie stehen auf und halten ihre Dolche die sie noch dabei hatten. iliyaz99 spottete schließlich über die zwei gefangenen. iliyaz99: ,,Ach da haben wir unser nettes kleines Druckmittelpaket. Zwei dumme kleine Gören die nichts gegen meine Macht ausrichten können. Ich bin iliyaz99 und ihr seit nichts weiter als ein Stück Scheisse. Kniet nieder.'' LegendRick und PandaBae weigerten es sich niederzuknien und warfen ihre Dolche nach iliyaz99. Doch ein magisches Abfangsystem fing die Dolche ab und sie fielen einfach zu Boden. Schließlich kamen zwei Wachen und drücken die zwei Gefangenen zu Boden während sie sie beleidigten. Iliyaz lachte höhnisch und grinste langsam. LegendRick: ,,Was willst du von uns, du Ratte. Wir ergeben uns nie! Du bist das, was unseren Vorfahren die Freiheit nahm. Wag es ja nicht, uns beide so zu behandeln. Wir beide sind ziemlich mächtige Kämpfer die euch auslöschen werden! Ich habe gesehen wie PandaBae mit ihren Messer mehrere Piraten erledigte auf einer epischen Art und Weise.'' iliyaz99:,,Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha.... Nette kleine Geschichte die du uns da erzählt hast. Nur leider ist ihr Messer hier am Boden und ich lebe ja noch.'' iliyaz stand auf, ging zu PandaBae und Legendrick und packte PandaBaes Kinn und drehte seinen Kopf zu den beiden, die ihn böse Blicke zuwarfen. iliyaz99:,,PandaBae und Legendrick, wir wissen doch dass ihr beide nun verloren seit. Aber keine Angst, ich werd euch nicht hinrichten oder Foltern lassen. Und Gefängnis oder Verkauf wirds auch nicht geben. Stattdessen werdet ihr meine persönlichen Sklaven und ihr werdet allen Rechten entnommen, Scheisskinder. Er schiss mit Absicht auf den schön gepflegten Teppich und befahl LegendRick, es aufzuräumen mit einer kaputten Zahnbürste. iliyaz ging mit seinen zwei Leibwachen (Er gab ihnen Halsbänder die sie bei Verrat sofort töteten) und PandaBae, die er am Arm hielt in einen Nebenraum. Er schlug PandaBae, lachte sie aus, erniedrigte sie und misshandelte sie beinahe, wenn nur nicht der Bote reingegangen wär. Bote:,,Iliyaz! Wir bekamen eine Drohung von Itzuhido höchstpersönlich! iliyaz99:,,Ach dieses Arschloch schon wieder. Geh einfach Raus. Ich hab was mit der Anführerin der höchsten Eliteverteidigungsarmee Akatas zu erledigen. Hehehehe... Bote:,,Es ist aber dringend. Er ist extrem sauer und ich sah sogar wie er mit dem Schwert das Lager kleinhackte. Dann stieg er auf seinen epischen anmutigen Leoparden und ritt extrem schnell mit seiner Legion in Richtung nördliche Königreiche. Er weiß dass PandaBae und LegendRick hier festsitzen. ER WEIS ES VERDAMMT NOCHMAL UND WIR SIND GELIEFERT! UND EINE KÖRPERWIEDEHERSTELLUNG WIRD NIE EIN ZWEITES MAL KLAPPEN!!!!!!!!'' iliyaz99:,,Wachen, bringt dieses Wesen und bringt sie in das Sklavenzimmer hinter der Schranktür meines Gemachs! Bote, keine Sorge. Die Dunkelstahllegion kommt erst in 8 Wochen endlich hierher. Und wenn sie da kommt wär unsere Verteidigung eh ausgebaut. Befehligt alle Baupflichtigen Sklaven zur Aufbauung des Umbrasystems!'' iliyaz99 ging noch an seinen Wachen vorbei, die PandaBae davonschleppten. Er spuckte auf ihr edles Gewand und ging aus dem Thronsaal. Währenddessen die Dunkelstahllegion... Itzuhido:,,Wir ritten schon seit Tagen in den Norden. Es wird noch 8 Wochen dauern bis wir da sind. Und PandaBae und Legendrick wird was zustoßen, vorallem in iliyaz99s Kerkern.'' Lillystar10:,,Ich werd die beiden retten. Wozu hab ich denn mein Langschwert dabei? Und du hast ja das Schwert der Gerechtigkeit und das Schwert des Bösen und nebenbei das Teufelsschild. Und dann noch den Titel Stärkster Krieger der Welt. Ich meine du hast GM Psiiclox erledigt und ne Diktatur beendet sowie einen Krieg. Da muss eine Befreiungsmission bei den Kerkern ein Leichtes sein. Einfach durch die Wasserversorgungen in den Kerkerräumen und die Türen aufschließen. Wärter sind leicht zu besiegen.'' Exelaratore:,,Was wenn sie Lösegeld fordern? Unser Königreich ist ja sehr reich.'' Itzuhido:,,Ich lasse das Gefühl nicht aus meinen Gedanken. Ich glaube dass PandaBae und Legendrick was zustößt. SCHNELLER!'' Währenddessen im hohen Rat... Ein Bote ging in den Raum mit einigen Nachrichten. Bote von Akata:,,Ich habe was zu erzählen. Ich glaube nicht dass die Dunkelstahllegion zurückkehren wird. Du wirst dein Schwert länger vermissen, GuixStaR65. Ich glaube nähmlich dass PandaBae und Legendrick entführt wurden. An der Nordmauer sind ihre Leichen unfindbar. Ich glaube auch dass Itzuhido und die Dunkelstahllegion eigenmächtig entgegen eurer Befehle und im Desinteresse ihres Versprechens mit GuixStaR65 PandaBae und LegendRick befreien will.'' Abaddon:,,Tja, da kann man nichts machen. Wir können sie so schnell wie sie sind nicht einholen. Nur noch Hoffen bleibt uns übrig. Und nochwas... Verbessert die Mauern.'' Yuki:,,Senden wir ihnen einfach enen unserer Brieftauben. Sie sind dank Maie auch sehr schnell und können ihnen einen Brief schicken.'' GuixStaR65:,,Nein. Ich weiß genau, dass Itzuhido weiß was er tut. Er hat unser Land gerettet und GM Psiiclox besiegtt. Ich kann auf mein Schwert warten.'' Wieder im Palast von iliyaz99. Nächster Tag... LegendRickx3 wird aufgeweckt und brutal zusammengeschlagen von 5 Schlägern. Dann kommt iliyaz langsam in den Raum und scheisst ihn an während er lachte und Legendrick ständig als Hurensohn beleidigte. Dann ging er raus und in PandaBaes Raum, wo er sie ständig niedertritt, sie misshandelte und schließlich mit Fekalien beworf. Dazu noch beleidigte er sich und misshandelte sie viele Stunden lang aufs übelste des übelsten, dass sich ein anderer nicht vorstellen könnte. Als iliyaz mit PandaBae fertig war wurden die beiden in iliyaz99s Bad gebracht. PandaBae war sowieso verletzt und trug psychische Schäden, während LegendRick einen Stock zum gehen brauchte. PandaBae wurde wieder kurz misshandelt und dann in die Badewanne gworfen wo iliyaz auf sie draufstieg und wieder Durchfall hatte. LegendRick:,,Lass sie gefälligst in Ruhe du scheiss Hund! Niemand fasst sie so an oder demütigt sie so!'' iliyaz99:,,Darf ich dir was sagen? Ach ja ich muss dich nicht fragen. Ich werde PandaBae jeden Tag missnandeln und schlagen. Dich werde ich zur Sklavenarbeit in meine Zimmer begeben. Dann wär mir vom ganzen Thronsitzen und so nicht langweilig. Für mich seit ihr nur Dreck wert aber ich will euch einfach nur leiden sehen.'' PandaBae:,,Lass mich! Geh Runter du Fettsa...'' Iliyaz drehte sich um und saß auf PandaBaes FGesicht während er LegendRick verspottete. LegendRick versuchte zwar, iliyaz auf den Kopf zu schlagen, aber fiel kurzerhand um, worauf iliyaz aus der Badewanne ging und LegendRick schlug, tritt, mit Fekalien bewarf und seinen Dreck aufräumen ließ im badezimmer während PandaBae und einige andere Sklaven die kürzlich gefangen wurden einen schrecklichen Abend erleben mussten und am Ende nur Kacke und ein paar halbtote Vögel zu Essen bekamen. Sie verweigerten das Essen und wurden danach in ihren Raum wieder angekettet, worauf iliyaz LegendRick provozierte und ihn auslachte da er wegen den Ketten nicht an ihn rankäme. iliyaz99:,,Ich weiß, bald kommt Itzuhido mit seiner ach so tollen edlen ehrvollen Legion und will uns fertigmachen. Aber das wird sie nicht. Ich weiß, Itzuhido trägt das was ich will bei sich. Und dazu noch ist er extrem sauer und will euch beide befreien. Er kommt in 7 Wochen an und währenddessen misshandle und missbrauche ich euch weiter.'' Erneut kam der Bote rein und gab iliyaz einen Brief. ...Hallo, iliyaz99. Lass PandaBae und LegendRick sofort frei. Oder wir werden euch auf bestialische Art alle gnadenlos töten. Das Akatanische Reich ist euer Feind... Iliyaz lachte nur, rieb seine Hand auf der dreckigen Zimmerwand und fasste den zwei gefangenen ins Gesicht und drückte sie fest auf die Wand. Während wieder bei der Dunkelstahllegion... Itzuhido:,,Wir sind schneller da als gedacht! Ich seh schon ein paar Berge. Wir könnten morgen schon am Fuße des Berges sein.'' 1 Tag verging. Iliyaz hatte LegendRick und PandaBae seit Tagen vollstänig in seiner Gewalt und beutete sie regelrecht aus. Das Umbrasystem ist gerade fertig geworden und die ersten Kanonen feuerten ab. Die Legion weicht aus und ändert ihre Formation, womit sie besser ausweichen kann. iliyaz ging zu den Balkon und schaute sich das an. Er ging dann rein, warf den zwei Gefangenen seine alte Unterwäschen vor und befahl sie in den Waschraum nachdem er ein weiteres mal PandaBae und LegendRick belästigte. iliyaz befahl die vollständige Aktivierung des Umbrasystems. Der Boden unter der Legion bricht zusammen. Sie reagiere blitzschnell und ihre Leoparden springen über den einstürzenden Bodenteilen hinauf. Itzuhido befahl die Deltaformation (Ziel wird umkreist und Soldaten wechseln oft gegenseitig ihr Ziel indem sie sich in mehreren verschiedenen Richtungen drehen.) Itzuhido sprang hinauf und kletterte den hohen Berg entlang. Dabei sprang er auf die Mauern herum, führte viele Wallruns/jumps aus und kam schließlich auf den höchsten Punkt der Mauer, wo er alle Wachen ausschaltete und der Legion das Signal gab. Die Legion ging in Deckung während die Mauern einstürzten. Das Umbrasystem war besiegt. Und da die eingestürzten Mauern eine Brücke bildeten konnte die gerufene Verstärkung unter GuixStaR65 in die Festung eindringen. Die Legion bricht auch ein und kämpft an vorderster Front während die Verstärkung gelegentlich den Rücken der Legion freihielten. Itzuhido, Exelaratore, GuixStaR65, Abaddon und Lillystar liefen alleine weiter während der Rest den Fluchtweg sichert. Dabei kämpfen die 5 gegen eine Vielzahl an Gegnern. Die 5 teilten sich auf. Lillystar und Exelaratore schauten in den Kerkern nach, während GuixStaR, Abaddon und Itzuhido in den königlichen Bereichen nachschauten. Sie durchbrachen viele starke Verteidigungslinien bis sie endlich richtig reinkonnten. Sie erledigten jeden Wachen. Abaddon und GUixStaR65 hielten die Wachen auf während Itzuhido schnell in die Gemächerbereiche rannte und sie durchsuchte. Er fand gerade iliyaz, wie er PandaBae und Legendrick misshandelte. Er trug keinen Anzug bis uf die Unterhose und erschrak sich als die Tür schnell aufkrachte. Itzuhido richtet seine Klinge auf iliyaz99. Plötzlich wird Itzuhido angegriffen von TheNewFissy. Die beiden kämpfen lange, da TheNewFissy ebenfalls Hacks nutzt. Nach einen langen Kampf konnte Itzuhido TheNewFissy tödlich verletzten und ging in den Raum und sah die Misshandlung, was ihn nur noch viel wütender machte, bis iliyaz ein Messer and PandaBaes Kehle hielt. iliyaz99:,,Eine falsche Bewegung, und sie stirbt.'' PandaBae:,,Bitte... Hilf mir.... LegendRick und ich haben euer Königreich enttäuscht... Wären wir doch im Kampf gestorben, dann hätten wir die 6 Wochen des Schreckens nicht erleben müssen... Dieser Iliyaz da ist so eklig und pervers und auch noch gemein. Dank ihn hat LegendRick ein gebrochenes Bein und gebrochene Arme...'' iliyaz99 legte sich mit seinen Bauch auf PandaBae und misshandelte sie erneut aber nur mit Messer am Hals gerichtet. Itzuhido dreht sich einmal um und sieht noch was schreckliches.... GuixStaR65 kämpft erbittert gemeinsam mit Abaddon gegen die feindlichen Soldaten. Er sah, wie einer der Feinde Abaddon durchbohrte. Abaddon gab nicht auf, er nahm den Speer, zog ihn raus, nahm ihn und bevor er starb tötete er weitere 30 Feinde. GuixStaR65 konnte sich noch viel länger halten, aber wurde schließlich ebenfalls getötet. Itzuhido sah, wie er langsam auf die Knie fiel und dann nach vorne. Dadurch wurde er noch wütender. Er konnte aber niemanden angreifen da PandaBae sonst ebenfalls sterben würde. iliyaz bekam von einem Wachen das Schwert der Gerechtigkeit. Er bekam die Unsterblichkeit. Er ging runter von PandaBae und ließ das Messer von ihren Hals. Er ging nach raus. Itzuhido ging zu PandaBae, half ihr auf und gab LegendRick sein letztes Heilmittel, worauf LegendRick langsam geheilt wurde. Itzuhido muss nun Wachen bekämpfen. Kurz darauf trafen Exelaratore und Lillystar ein. Iliyaz schoss mit seinen Schwert eine Magie-Schnittwelle, die Exelaratore direkt tötete. Lillystar konnte ausweichen und rannte zu Itzuhido worauf sie die Tür zuschloss. Sie hatte ebenfalls ein paar Heilmittel dabei und heilte PandaBae damit. Ihre Verletzungen von der Misshandlung und den oftmals schweren Körperverletzungen sowie Peitschenhiebe wurden schnell geheilt. Iliyaz durchbrach die Zimmertür mit seinen Schwert und spottete schließlich über PandaBae ud belästigte sie schon wieder, während er mit seinen Schwert angegeben hatte. Aber dieser Belästungung und MIsshandlungsveruch wurde abgehalten von LegendRick. Iliyaz wollte PandaBae töten, holte mit seinen Schwert aus, bis er von Itzuhido gestoppt wird. Die beiden kämpfen gegeneinander im Thronsaal, während Lillystar, LegendRick und PandaBae sich Kampfbereit machten. Die zwei ehemaligen Gefangenen litten zwar noch unter gewaltigen Schockzuständen, aber sie bekamen ihren Willen zur Freiheit wieder, schnappten sich ein paar Schwerter und schlugen dann einige Wachen zurück. Itzuhido wusste, dass nicht alle rauskonnten und sich ein einzelner opfern müsste und traf eine Entscheidung. PandaBae, Lillystar und Legendrick wurden von Itzuhido dazu befohlen, den geheimen Fluchtweg zu benutzen und zeigte ihnen mit Handzeichen diesen Weg. Dabei kämpft sich Itzuhido gegen die Wachen durch und riss mehrere tausend Wachen in den Tod. Iliyaz traf Itzuhido am Arm. PandaBae nahm Itzuhidos Schwerter und wollte Itzuhido beschützen. Itzuhido steht schwer verletzt noch auf. Man sah ihn den Todhass und die Willenskraft schon in den Augen. Itzuhido:,,Wenn du ihr nocheinmal was antust, dann werde ich dich töten! Du hast ihr so viel schlimmes angetan, DU MISTKERL!!! PandaBae, geh, hau ab und folge Lillystar und Legendrick. Ich lasse nicht zu dass du nochmal versklavt wirst! Ich werde mich opfern!'' PandaBae:,,Aber...'' Itzuhido:,,Ich bin hergekommen um dich zu retten! Und ich will auch dass du überlebst. Ich will nicht umsonst meine Freunde sterben sehen haben. Wenn du stirbst, dann wären Abaddon... Exelaratore und GuixStaR65 umsonst gestorben. GEH ENDLICH! ICH WERDE MICH OPFERN... GEH!!! Lebe wohl! Du und Legendrick bekommt die Herrschaft über Akata wenn ich sterbe! GEHT!!!!! ICH WERDE ALLES HIER BEENDEN!'' iliyaz99:,,Hahahahahahaha iCh habe sie immer misshandelt und geschlagen. Sie erholt sich nie! Ich habe sie gebrochen und es wird ihr Leben bleiben! Und Legendrick das...'' Itzuhido:,,AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! STIRB DU DRECKSSACK!!!!!'' PandaBae, Legendrick und Lillystar kamen zur Legion zurück und sie flohen. Itzuhido nahm sein Kurzschwert und rannte damit zu iliyaz. Er stach ihn zwar dort wo das Herz war, aber tötete ihn nicht, da iliyaz99ein magisches Schild in dem Bereich trug. Itzuhido wird daraufhin von den Wachen gewaltsam festgenommen und in einen sicheren Kerker gebracht. iliyaz99 organisierte seine Armeen... General:,,Hochgeehrter Iliyaz. Wir sind bereit. Wieso willst du jetzt Akata angreifen?'' iliyaz:,,Weil ich PandaBae wieder versklaven will. Die 6 Wochen waren spaßig. LegendRick will ich ebenfalls wieder enführen. Ich werde ihr scheiss Leben zur Hölle machen, damit Itzuhido sein Ziel nicht erreicht. Ich habe die beiden auch misshandelt, belästigt und verletzt und andere perverse und eklige Dinge mit ihnen angestellt nur um Itzuhido zu provozieren. Da wir ihn jetzt in unserer Gewalt haben ist er weg. In 1 Woche wird der Angriff beginnen!'' Die Dunkelstahllegion kam schließlich in Akata an und die Legion ging in den Ratsraum... PandaBae:,,Itzuhido hat sich geopfert für uns. GuixStaR65 und Abaddon und so starben.... Und iliyaz hat das Schwert und ist unsterblich. Er hatte mit mir unzählig viele schlimme Dinge angetan und mich an meinen tiefsten Punkt verletzt. Dazu schlug er LegendRick nur um mich zu ärgern. Offenbar machte er das alles, um Itzuhido zu provozieren. So sehr hasst er ihn.'' Yuki:,,Gut dass ich nicht dabei war. Sonst wär ich ja auch tot dank eines ekligen Perverslings. ́Aber es ist schade was mit Abaddon geschah und mit GuixStaR65. Abaddon war so ein guter Freund... Du hast ja Itzuhidos Schwerter in deinen Händen.'' LegendRick:,,Sie und ich dürfen solange er weg ist über das Königreich herrschen. Wir müssen die Verteidigungen ausbauen. Vorallem im Norden. Und baut das Umbra-System da ein. Also sowas wo der Boden beim Befehl zusammenbricht. Der Boden vor der Grenze ist eh sehr weich, also ist er perfekt. Wir müssen sämtliche Leute daran arbeiten lassen. Akata hängt davon ab.'' PandaBae:,,Bis dann Proteste auftauchen und wir einen Bürgerkrieg haben. Wieso will iliyaz unser Leben einfach nur kaputtmachen? Nur weil er Itzuhido so sehr hasst? Er hat doch alles was er will.'' Eine Brieftaube flog in den Raum. EBenfalls höhere Geschwindigkeit dank Magie. ..Hallo, Ärsche. Ich werde euch in einer Woche angreifen, wenn ihr mir nicht PandaBae und LegendRick rausrückt. Sonst werden wir euch angreifen und den Anführr der Dunkelstahllegion umbringen. Ich will wieder diese Zeiten erleben... PandaBae, Yuki und LegendRick befahlen das gesamte Militär an den Verteidigungsmauern und evakuierten alle Städte nah an der Grenze. PandaBae und LegendRick blieben im Turm und bauten ihn mehr zu einer Festung aus. Soldat der Legion:,,Wieso muss iliyaz uns nur alles wegnehmen? Wieso nur?...'' Iliyaz bereitet im SIegesglauben seine Räume vor und lacht Itzuhido aus. PandaBae und Legendrick erholten sich immer mehr und hatten schon einen Plan. Das Umbrasystem konnte dank unterirdischen Minenhallen gebaut werden... Es ist noch nicht vorbei.